


Locked Doors and Sad Nights

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: Some nights are harder than others for Mike. But he doesn't know those nights are equally hard for El.





	Locked Doors and Sad Nights

Hopper pounded on the door so hard he felt as if it might come crashing down. El had locked herself in there after their argument at dinner, but just a few minutes ago the lights started flickering, and distinct sobs could be heard emitting from her room, leading to Hopper desperately banging and begging her to let him in. 

“Come on, kid, open the door!” he bellowed, fearing the worst. Images of an injured, bloody El lying on her bedroom floor started to pour through his mind and he couldn't shut them out.

But then the lock clicked and the door swung open, and Hopper ran in before any other thoughts could scare him. When he saw the TV static and the blindfold on the floor, it wasn't difficult for him to figure out what had happened. This wasn't El’s first time crying after one of her nightly visits, but he’d never seen her so distraught after one before.

El was sitting on the floor sobbing, clutching her teddy bear in her arms and gasping for air. Hop didn't hesitate before throwing himself down and engulfing her in a crushing hug, whispering whatever calming words he could muster.

“It's okay, kid,” He rubbed her back gently as she started hyperventilating into his chest, “It’s okay. Just breathe.”

He could feel her tears stain through his flannel shirt and his heart welled up. Hopper knew he was doing what was best for her keeping her hidden in the cabin, but that didn't mean it was easy watching her sob like this and know it was all his fault.

“H- He was crying tonight,” El stammered out, “His parents yel- yelled at him during dinner and he was crying when he called me.”

She let out a few hiccups before adding, “He said he needs me there.”

Hopper scowled. _Leave it to Ted Wheeler to reduce a 13 year old boy to tears._

But then a worse thought hit him. _Leave it to me to reduce a 13 year old boy to tears. I’m the one hiding El from him after all._

Hop only had a moment to feel guilty before he was interrupted by El letting out a louder sob, “It’s all my fault! They were mad because he skipped school today after he was up all night calling me!”

“That's not your fault, kid.” 

_It's my fault. It's all my fault._

“He's crying because he misses me and I just watch him and don't do anything!” El pulled away from his chest, her eyes red with tears but a fire clearly burning behind them.

“It's not your fault.” Hop repeated, “You're just staying safe so someday you can see him and talk to him without there being any danger.” 

He didn't want to fight with her again, not after what had happened at dinner just an hour ago when she brought up the possibility of seeing Mike, but Hop suddenly wished she would get mad at him again. That she'd scream and blame him and lock herself in her room. At least then she wouldn't be mad at herself for this whole mess.

El looked down, and for a few seconds the only sounds were of her sniffling. When she looked up with wide eyes, Hopper could barely stand to see her like that, her eyes bloodshot and a few stray tears still falling that she didn't bother to wipe away. “He just looked so sad.” 

Hop’s heart shattered in his chest watching her. He pulled her back into the hug and whispered into her curls.

“Not for long, kid.” He sighed, wishing he could know if that was even true, “I promise.”


End file.
